A Spider-induced Date
by A chaotic person
Summary: It really wasn't Annabeth's idea to sit with someone else, particularly not someone as infuriating as the boy in front of her. Oh well. At least he was cute. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs Rick Riordan, not me.**

Scanning the café, Annabeth Chase saw only one empty table. There was a problem sitting on it, however, so she looked for a table with few people. She spotted one in the corner. There was only one other teen sitting at it, sipping what she assumed was coffee and working on a laptop.

She walked towards that table. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked, gesturing towards the empty seat.

He looked up at her, and she noticed that he had rather beautiful sea-green eyes. "There is another table." He said looking a little confused. "I'm not saying you can't sit here," he quickly back-tracked. "I'm just saying that you really don't need to, um you could, I mean." He took a deep breath. "HI, I'm Percy, and yes, you can most definitely sit here." He smiled at her, and she took the seat.

"I hope it isn't an inconvenience," Annabeth said. "It's just that, I mean, thank you." She opened her own laptop, hoping he wouldn't ask why she couldn't sit at the open table.

"Wait, so why can't you sit at the other table?" Percy sipped at his coffee, and gave her a small, irritating smirk. "I know there wasn't a spill."

Annabeth cursed and scanned her mind for another backup. Nothing. "Well," she began slowly, looking stubbornly at the loading screen of her lap top. "There is quite possibly a spider on that table."

Percy laughed. He had a quite nice laugh, Annabeth decided. He ruined it by smirking at her again. "You don't want to sit at a table because there's a spider on it?" he asked incredulously, though she could hear a teasing tone to his words as well.

"Yes." she snapped. "Now, I have a paper I need to finish, so-"

"Yeah, me too." he said. "But," he added, right as she thought he'd leave it alone. "I really wouldn't think someone like _you_ would be afraid of spiders."

"Someone like me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

She smiled to herself in victory when Percy sputtered for a second or two. He apparently didn't have a comeback, as he turned his eyes to his laptop and began typing again. Nodding, Annabeth opened her email to use the pictures she'd sent herself for the lab report. Science was fine, but she preferred construction and math.

"Hey, Annabeth." She raised her eyes to Percy, who was smirking again. "Look." He said, and turned his laptop around.

She had to clamp a hand over her mouth at the image on the screen. A spider, she didn't really care to know which kind, was displayed. It was a close-up, and she was suddenly very glad that she hadn't started on her bagel yet.

She immediately averted her eyes. Once she had gotten her breathing under control, Annabeth looked furiously into the green eyes of Percy. Of all the tables she could have sat at, she had to pick one with a troublesome (but attractive) man.

Almost immediately his eyes widened, and he flipped his laptop back around. "Sorry, Sorry." He said, sounding truly apologetic. "I didn't think it was that bad."

"Well, it is." Annabeth snapped. "If you're just going to-"

"What do you like?" he interrupted, eyes back on his screen, typing furiously.

"Architecture." She responded automatically. "But I do have this paper to finish." With one last glare, Annabeth returned to her work.

It would have been fine; she wouldn't have had to worry about the black-haired teen in front of her, but then he broke the silence.

"How do you spell Hoover?" Percy asked, but he wasn't looking at her.

"H-O-O-V-E-R, why do you need to know?" Annabeth asked irritably. She got her answer when she received an air-drop of a picture of Hoover Dam. She looked at him. "If you're trying to make up for the spider," she shuddered, remembering. "Then stop. I've already done research on Hoover Dam."

The look Percy gave her made her feel like she'd kicked a puppy. She groaned internally. Now she was the one who wanted to make up. She opened her browser and looked up 'not to be rude apology pictures', and air-dropped the first one –a duck? – directly to his computer.

The grin he sent her made her feel it was worth admitting she had been harsh.

Annabeth started to eat her bagel, and became absorbed in her work. She assumed Percy must have done the same, as he finished his coffee and didn't bother her again.

It was roughly thirty minutes later that Annabeth felt she'd do better if she gave her brain a break from her lab report, and shut her laptop down. She cast a glance at Percy, and then decided he wouldn't steal her laptop as she threw her bagel wrapper away. When she returned to the table, she noticed he was shutting his laptop as well.

As she slid her laptop into her bag, Percy spoke. "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but could I maybe have your number and we could do this again next week?" When she didn't respond, he quickly added "I can make sure there are no spiders."

Annabeth stared at him. Percy shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "What are you afraid of?" she asked, rather than answer his question.

He seemed confused, but answered anyway. "Tight spaces."

Annabeth nodded, and dug through her bag and pulled out a paper and pen. She scribbled her number down on the paper and handed it to him.

"Here's my number, we'll meet here same time and place next week." She considered him, and then smiled. "I expect you to uphold your promise. Any spiders and I'm out" she joked.

Percy grinned at her, and Annabeth felt a few butterflies in her stomach, which fluttered a little more with his next words.

"It's a date."

 **A/N: Hey, so got this idea and just had to type it out. Feel free to tell me of any mistakes, criticism helps me grow as a writer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan, not me.**

To say Annabeth freaked out when she caught Percy smoking was an understatement.

They had been having their…'dates' every week, at the same time, at the same café they had first met at. Sometimes they worked, but more often they simply talked. Annabeth, being Annabeth, had compiled a list of three things she knew without a doubt about Percy Jackson.

Number one: He liked the ocean.

Number two: He liked to tease her often, and he found a way to tease her about almost anything. How infuriating.

And number three: She liked him. A lot.

For a while, Annabeth had thought there was a number four, that Percy wouldn't destroy himself in any way. That idea was promptly crushed when she had seen him, along with three other boys, smoking on the corner.

(In reality it was just one other boy smoking, but Annabeth didn't really care about that)

It was the first time Annabeth had seen him outside of their little meet-ups, and she had seen him _smoking_ , of all things. If there was one thing that bothered Annabeth (aside from spiders, which needed to be exterminated), it was smoking. Percy would _definitely_ be hearing about his life choices on Saturday.

* * *

 _Smack._

"Ow! Annabeth, what was that for?"

Saturday had arrived, and with it, Percy and Annabeth's 'date'. And Annabeth was being _very_ obvious that she was irritated with him.

"You, Percy. Just, ugh. Why would you do something so idiotic?" Annabeth fumed, practically slamming her usual bagel on their usual table. In fact, everything was usual, except for Annabeth's greeting.

"What did I do?" Percy asked frantically. "I swear, I haven't sent you any pictures of spiders or anything!"

"You." Annabeth growled. "You were _smoking_. Do you even know how bad that is for you?" She glared at him. "I thought I knew you, but apparently _not_."

"Wait. Hold up." Percy put a hand up. "When, and I guess where, did you see me 'smoking'?"

He had the nerve to smile at her teasingly, as if he knew something she didn't.

"Wednesday," she said triumphantly, since _oh, she'd gotten him_. "And it was on the corner by Wal-Mart."

Percy dared to laugh _. At her._

"Come on," he grinned at Annabeth. "I can show you exactly what we were doing."

He tugged her out of the café, ignoring her protests of _Percy I paid for that bagel_ , and down towards the convenience store. He motioned for her to wait, and he ran inside.

Annabeth was going to smack him again if he came out with a pack of cigarettes.

Theoretically, she could leave, and not associate with a smoker anymore, despite the fact that she hadn't really taught him the error of his ways yet. Except, the way his beautiful eyes _sparkled_ at her. Well. She very much wanted to believe that she really had misunderstood, though Annabeth couldn't fathom how.

Percy ran out, holding a small red pack of something.

"I can show you what we were doing." He shook the pack. "And, there's enough for two."

He opened the small pack, and pulled out something white, and cylindrical. It certainly _looked_ like a cigarette.

"If you're just teasing me again-" Annabeth started irritably, but was cut off.

"I have to light it. You'll see what I mean." Percy said, pulling a lighter out of his pocket. Before flicking it open, he pulled the other white thing out of the pack, and put the pack in his pocket.

Lighting the end of one of the white things, he handed it to her.

"You have to blow the fire out," he instructed. "And the other end goes in your mouth."

"Forget it Percy," Annabeth snapped at him. "I'm _not_ smoking. Not even for you."

He grinned slyly at her 'Not even for you', but shook his head. "No, put it in your mouth, you'll see what I mean.

Despite her misgivings, Annabeth put the end of the white thing in her mouth.

 _Oh._

It was _sweet_.

Taking it out, she asked, "What the heck, Percy?"

He fished around in his pocket, before handing her the red pack from before. The red pack that said Popeye's on it.

"These are Candy Sticks?" Annabeth asked incredulously. "Why would you even think to set a candy stick on fire? What kind of plan even is-?"

He laughed at her. Again. Annabeth was becoming very tired of this pattern.

"I have a friend who likes to set things on fire." He shrugged, like that was a normal thing to say.

Not quite sure what to say to that, Annabeth decided that going back to their routine would be wise. "Well," she said carefully. "We can discuss this friend of yours back at the café, alright?"

Annabeth grabbed his hand, leading him this time, because she was very done with his teasing. She would get back at him for this round of teasing.

 _Just you wait Percy._ She thought _. Being attractive does not excuse you from my wrath._

 **A/N: *Casually posts another chapter to what was supposed to be a one-shot* Yeah so I discovered those candy sticks burn. I just sort of thought this idea would fit with these two cuties little café thing so yeah. Were they OOC? Let me know in a review, criticism helps so much!**


End file.
